Unwritten
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: Everyone knows how Naruto started but what happens if he had a sister? Can Naruto really be a good ninja with someone like Serena around? Pairing Serena with Itachi at frst then who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When we were young**

Hey guys, I'm Pengana some of you might know me from Youtube or Gaia online, or even from this site for my Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z crossover. Well I'm trying something completely new. A Naruto and Sailor Moon crossover. Yes you heard me a Naruto and Sailor Moon fanfics pairing Serena/Usagi with Sasuke or Naruto or even with Kakashi. Now this fanfics will have no mention of Darien/Mamaru or the scouts. Why? Because Serena has finished her mission in that world and there for as moved on in her life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 1**

**When we were young**

_(Five years before Naruto was born)_

Konoha was just another quiet village to her, but if was here that she wanted to rise her child. Serenity Chiba, a grown woman in her late thirties, she wore her silver hair lose so it could flow freely. As the wind blew so did her Chinese dress, it was white with Saukra blossoms on it she also wore a head band of the leaf village on it.

She looked down at the small bundle of blonde hair that could be seen from the wrap in her arms. She giggled slightly as she began to walk towards her new home; this was where they were going to start again herself and her daughter Serena.

The Hokage had waited for them to arrive for he knew that this woman and her daughter were special. They were the last members of the Light Moon clan, the only ones to survive that attack of the Dark Moon clan.

"Welcome Lady Serenity and you Miss Serena" welcomed the Hokage; he smiled at the older woman warmly as he watched her bow.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but please, you do not have to show me such respect" Serenity heard the man laugh, she was shocked so he straightened herself and looked at the blonde haired Hokage.

"My my, Lady Serenity this is how I speak to all that live in this village, and please call me Yondaime" the young baby had now began to wriggle out of the wrap her mother had placed her in, Yondaime had noticed this and looked down at the blonde girl.

Serenity smiled as her daughters crystal blue eyes opened and looked at the Hokage, she watched her daughter study the Hokage's face carefully.

"My, she seems quiet take with you, I've never seen her look at someone for so long" Serenity watched as her tiny daughters hands took hold of Yondaime's finger.

"She's a powerful little girl isn't she?" stated the fourth Hokage as he smiled "Strong and very beautiful even at a young age" he looked up at Serenity "Must be from her mother"

Serenity blushed slightly and asked the Hokage to come in for tea, he had accepted only if he could help her with the unpacking. Serenity had agreed with this, it gave her time to talk to him and also find out what the village was like.

"So is there an academy here? You know for Ninja's?" she asked as she placed her now sleeping daughter in her cot.

"Yes there is, the hidden leaf village ninja are most important to this village. It wasn't long ago since the first Hokage had to rebuild this village"

Serenity felt sorry for the fourth Hokage as she watched him, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry" she was shocked when the blond man smiled and waved it off

"Oh don't be sorry, I wasn't around at that time but, its scar has left its mark. That's why we remember the Hokage's of the past by making an image of their face on the mounting that shadows this village. The villages say that it's just like that past Hokage's are watching over them like that"

"So when you leave this world your face will be on the mountain?" she asked watching the Hokage nod "I like how the village believe the past Hokage's watching them. My clan had the same belief in a way, we believed that our loved ones return to the Moon and give power to the next in line."

Yondaime smiled, such a beautiful way to look at death, and for one like herself who had seen so much death still held such a lovely vision. He looked over at the blonde haired baby and smiled, she was going to become a strong ninja.

The next five years went fast; Serenity and Yondaime had married only a few months after meeting. Serena had turned six and had begun her ninja training with her own personal trainer. Such was the privilege of the daughter of the Hokage.

There had also been reports of a nine tailed fox demon roaming around the lands and was heading for the hidden Leaf village. When the scouts had reported that the Fox demon was at the gates Serenity who was in labour bid farewell to her husband, she had been told a few hours ago that she would not live through the birthing. Yondaime was saddened but he had a job to do as the Hokage, he has asked the third Hokage to watch over Serena and the new born.

When the Fox attacked the ground shook, screams and cries were heard through out the village. Serenity's tear stained eyes stared at her new born son, she smiled at him and kissed him on the head.

"I love you, my Naruto" with that she left the world and returned the moon, her daughter looking at her new born brother as her father came to see the child. She over heard her father talk to the third Hokage about her brother.

"No matter what I want Naruto to be a hero, for he will of saved this village and all the live" Serena watched as her father turned to her with a sad smiled he bent down and looked at her. "Serena, my little moon Princess. I love you so much, please watch over this village as I have and become the best Ninja you can be"

Serena watched as tears fell from her fathers eyes, she looked at her brother who was crying from the cold. She felt her father's lips on her forehead.

"Be a good girl ok, and be happy" Yondaime stood up and began to walk away from his daughter.

Serena didn't know what to do; she had seen so much, death birth and now lost. She did the only thing that her brain let her do, she ran after her father crying out his name but it was no use.

She had arrived at the battle field and watched as her father summoned a toad, he was now face to face with the fox demon. Her father held on to Naruto protectively, she never heard the words that he shouted, but she watched in horror as her brother was used to contain for the Fox demon, she then stood there as she watched her father fall into deaths hands. Tears hit her; the shock of lost hit her. She and her brother were alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Yue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

Ok this chapter might be a bit confusing, I've given Serena the power to change looks, not just drying her hair but changing the age she looks, so she's 17 in this chapter and I'm making her look 12. She can also change her gender and her voice. Anyways thanks for all the ideas and reviews. Keep them coming and I'll update more often.

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 2**

**New Yue**

Over the years Serena mothered Naruto, taught him how to cook, how to take care of himself and also some of the Light Moon Clans attacks, she knew the talent was there inside Naruto but he had trouble forming basic attacks, and she knew why. By the time Naruto had turned five, Serena informed him that she had decided to leave the village, she reminded her brother that he was a hero and that she loved him so much. Placing a necklace over his neck, one that was locked by magic, and whispered these words to Naruto before leaving.

"I'll be back in seven years nii-chan, don't let the village get to you"

Now a twelve year old Naruto attends the ninja academy with others his own age, keeping his sister a secret from those who have not met her, however the child prodigy Sasuke Uchiha knew of his sister and although he said nothing to the other children Naruto disliked him a great deal. Naruto didn't like how Serena had left but he knew the in a few days he would become a true ninja and she would return.

The class waited for Iruka Umino, who was the teacher of the academy; normally Naruto would cause trouble and pull pranks but today he just didn't feel like it. When Iruka walking in to the class room and noticed Naruto was there he laughed and asked one of the students to clarify that Naruto was sitting in his sate. Naruto was annoyed and pouted

"Hey if you don't want me here than I'll leave!" Iruka frowned at Naruto and began teaching the class.

Meanwhile outside Hokage office a tall young boy stood looking out of the window and out onto the village, he stood about 5'4 and wore a black top with black pants, had long blonde hair tied back with a black band. When the Hokage came out of the meeting he was in the young boy nodded towards him and smirked. To show respect to the Hokage the boy bowed as did the Hokage.

"Well, it's about time you arrived, I've been looking forward to this day for a while" stated the Hokage as he walked over to the window.

"I am sorry that my training took so long to finish Hokage-sama"

"It's quiet alright, I can see things have changed such as your current form…what am I to call you in this form?"

"Yue, My name is Yue"

The Hokage nodded and smiled at the boy, "Ok Yue, how old are you?"

Yue frowned, "Twelve, Hokage-sama" as he kept the gleam in the Hokage's eyes.

"What are you doing out of school, I will write you a note, you will be a new student and will be taught by Iruka Umino, he has both the best and the worse student in his class" he laughed as he pictured Naruto "You might remember one of the boys there, he's about your age, blond hair, blue eyes answers to the name Naruto"

Yue's eyes widened, "N...Naruto?" he watched the Hokage nod "I do not know…anyone by that name"

Yue turned and was ready to leave when the Hokage placed his hand on Yue head and smiled.

"Now Serena, you shouldn't lie about your brother like that" Yue froze in place and turned to look at the Hokage.

"How? How did you know?" He asked, the Hokage pointed down at Yue's feet and laughed, the socks he had one had the name Serena on them. "I guess I better change these, you wont tell anyone will you Hokage-sama, please, I just want to blend in and watch my brother… you don't have a problem with that?"

"No Serena, you will be in Naruto's team if he passes his exam, but if you fail the exam or the test your sensei will give you then you also fail as a ninja. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" answered Yue.

The Hokage allowed Yue to leave and told him that there was a house that used to belong to their mother, it was free and he was welcome to use it. Yue thanked him and left.

Later on, Yue arrived that the academy, he knocked on the door and when Iruka answered it Yue passed him the note. Iruka read it and smiled as he welcomed Yue into the class.

"Everyone this is Yue, he'll be a student here starting from today" Iruka looked at Yue "Do you want to introduce yourself to the class" he watched a Yue shrugged and step forward.

"I'm Yue Chiba" he said in a 'can't be bothered with this' tone "I'm stronger than all you dobes and better looking as well, I don't care if I upset any of you, I'm just here to pass this stupid exam and get stronger so I can avenge my clan"

Sasuke frowned but paid attention as soon as Yue said about revenge, he knew all about that. And the look in Yue's eyes when he spoke reminded Sasuke of himself.

"I don't want friends, I hate any type of fans be it fan girls or fan boys, come near me and I will kill you" The whole class was taken aback with shock. Iruka smirked and told Yue to take a seat next to Naruto.

Without being told who Naruto was Yue had already found him and glare at him, Naruto glare back but allowed him to sit.

"Well as we have a new student, let's test ourselves, I want all of you to line up down here and perform Bunshin no Jutsu. Yue I want you to go last so you can watch everyone's performance."

Everyone did as they were told and one by one performed Bunshin no Jutsu, It was Naruto's turn next, Yue could tell that he wasn't looking forward to it by the way he kept saying Oh crap every time someone performed.

"Now Naruto this ones an easy one, you should know how to do this" explained Iruka as he watched Naruto summon up the Charka.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" shouted Naruto as a huge ball of smoke covered the room, when it died down all was there was a sickly looking Naruto. Everyone laughed apart from Naruto Yue and Sasuke.

"Naruto! What the hell is that?" Iruka asked as he pointed to the dead Naruto on the floor. Naruto looked away from him. He knew he had messed up. It was time to move on the last two people were Sasuke and Yue.

They did theirs together to save time, standing about five cm apart from each other, they both performed Bunshin no Jutsu. Although Sasuke only produced one Yue was able to produce ten, health copies of himself.

The girls were shocked that Sasuke was beaten but more shocked because it was the new guy that did it.

At the end of the day, when it was time to go home, Yue found himself walking with Sasuke. He didn't mind Sasuke as much he was strong smart and thankfully not a fan boy.

"So where do you train?" asked Sasuke in a uneasy tone

"I don't know of any yet….Do you know any good places?" Yue watched Sasuke nod and told Yue where and when he trained. Their conversation was cut short when Naruto walked up to them; Sasuke ignored him while Yue greeted him.

"Hey Yue, you have a weird last name Chiba isn't it" Naruto watched Yue nod "So where do you live Yue?" Yue sighed and pointed to the big house just in front of them; Naruto followed his finger and glared at the house. "You can't live there! That's my sister's house!"

"For your information, the Hokage gave me that house" Yue carried on walking towards his house and waves back "See ya around dobes"

Sasuke and Naruto just watched his back then stared at each other, "I don't like that guy" said Naruto, Sasuke ignored him and walked home.

When Yue enter the house he looked around to make sure no one was looking in on him and then did a few hand seals. The room was full of smoke but when it cleared where Yue had once been there now stood a beautiful young woman, her eyes crystal blue her hair reaching to the floor.

She sighed and walking into the living room, she had gotten so use to being alone now, but for some reason in this house it made it all feel worse. She looked outside her window and smiled, no one would remember her as she never went out as a child and Naruto wouldn't remember her as he was only five when she left. She ran upstairs to where her clothes were, she was thankful that he mothers stuff was kept there and that it fit her.

After dressing she jumped outside into the light only to have it darken around her as a tall silver hair man appeared in front of her. He wore a mask over his mouth but you could tell he was smiling.

"Good morning Princess" greeted the man, she knew who he was straight away, it was Kakashi, he and her used to spend time together sparing and training, they grew quiet close like father and daughter.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" asked the girl

"Well if that's my little princess then yes" the girl hugged Kakashi and smiled "Its nice to have you back princess, how was training? Have you told your brother that your back?"

"Training was fine Kakashi, and no I haven't told Naruto I'm back, at the moment I don't want him to know I'm here, the exams are soon and if he knows I'm here then it means that he can goof off."

"I see, well how about we go train, it's a nice day and I bet Sasuke is out training already" she smiled and nodded as Kakashi began to walk "Plus I want to see how good you've got."

**Next time**

She stood still as he came closer and closer, her breathing ragged her heart beating fast. She could hear him breath, hear every foot step he took towards her. They were only standing a few cm apart but it felt like forever for him to get to her. His long black hair tied with a black band, his once black eyes now red. His arms wrapped round her body, his touch felt like cold fire, and his eyes staring into hers.

When he finally took hold of her lips the world seemed to crumble around them, she wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. They did not want to part but the lack of air forced them to. He looked down at her with his warm smile, as she panted, she touched her lips and looked up at him, his name would be the one her lips craved.

Itachi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Notice Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 3**

**Notice me**

The day Kakashi took Serena training was the day Sasuke's life changed, as soon as he saw her his quest for revenged melted away as well as his cold hardened heart. Of course he never let on that he found this girl attractive. As he watched her spar with a tall older guy he began to remember things, things that his brother had told him a long time ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Nii san!" shouted a small four year old Sasuke as he come running towards his older brother._

"_What is it Sasuke?" answered Itachi, who was packing most of his ninja gear._

"_Where are you going? You not sparing again are you? What is it with that girl Nii san; she's just another fan girl isn't she?" Sasuke watched his older brother shake his head_

"_She is much more than that, to find someone stronger than me is rare Sasuke, she's strong and beautiful. When the light hits her it's just like looking at the moon and when she smiles, it could make a grown man cry. Her hair so blond that girls grow jealous of it, her eyes so crystal blue the sea would envy them"_

_Sasuke frowned he didn't like how Itachi had grown so close to this girl, he hated girls they made him sick._

"_Girls are icky"_

_Itachi laughed and placed a hand on Sasuke head, "Sasuke when you grow up you'll understand the way I feel about Serena, and you'll find a girl like that as well"_

_**End flash back**_

Maybe this was his girl that his brother was talking about, maybe this was the angel he had wished for so many years ago, there was only one way to find out, he would carry on watching her.

Kakashi had sat out and watched as Serena practised her Jutsu, she knew that Sasuke was watching she also knew that Kakashi was doing the same thing. She was also aware of the dark present that was lurking in the trees, she knew pretty much everything.

"Hey Princess that's enough for today, you should be ready for those exams, if not Yue will be"

Sasuke over heard everything, what did this angel know of Yue? Were they family, they did look the same. He had so many questions to ask but watched as his angel and the older guy left. When the girl turned back to look at him, the look she gave him made him smile, and her crystal blue eyes that held so many secrets.

"Sasuke kun!" came a high pitched girly voice, as Sasuke turned around he noticed a girl with pink hair run right towards him

'Oh Crap' he through 'Why her, why Sakura?' the thoughts of his blond angel disappeared from his mind. All he wanted to do now was run.

Meanwhile Naruto sat at home, he had just finished eating ramen and was getting ready for an early night, he wanted to get a good night sleep for what he had planned, he got into his PJs and walked towards his bed, he looked at the picture of his family, just him and his sister. He knew that Serena remembered their parents but for some reason when he brought them up she changed the subject. He didn't mind, he enjoyed having his sister all to himself well apart from the training she did and all the help she did around the village. He looked down at the locket around his neck, and frowned. He missed his sister so much, so much that he would give up ramen just to have her back. But it wasn't meant to be, he knew his sister would return one day but when he never knew.

"I'll return in seven years" said Naruto "That's what you said Serena, seven years on the date you left, why are you not here? It was the seventh anniversary of that date today. I'm still alone." Tears fell from the young boy's eyes "I miss you Sere, I really do"

We left Serena returning to her house with Kakashi after training; both of them were sweaty and very smelly as it had been a busy hot day. Serena had invited Kakashi in for a cold drink. He accepted.

"So Kakashi, do you know a guy named Itachi?" asked Serena as she poured out some water with ice cubes in them

"I believe he is Sasuke's older brother, best not to talk about him around Sasuke, his brother killed his clan and family. Itachi and Sasuke are the only ones left"

Serena frowned, she knew and loved Itachi and could never imagine her best friend doing that, but the last time she saw him he had said that they were alike, both wanted power and both were the last of their clans.

"Poor Sasuke, I was a baby when my clan was destroyed but Sasuke must have been older then I was, maybe five or six" she watched Kakashi nod "I can't believe he would do such a thing"

"I'm sorry princess, I know the both of you spent a lot of time together, sparing training and having fun but people change"

Kakashi drank his drink and left leaving a broken hearted Serena, Itachi had been so nice to her, so caring. She could picture him changing. With a sigh she went to bed.

Her sleep was haunted, haunted by the older Uchiha, his eyes his lips everything. She was his best friend and his first love. From the day they met she knew that there would be no other guy like him.

_Flash back/Dream_

_A small girl dressed in while stood on top of the Hokage Mountain looking down that the villages, her hair golden blonde and her eyes crystal blue. Normally no one was allowed on top of the Hokage's Mountain and normally she would have been caught by now. As she looked down at the village a figure caught her eyes, his dark black hair and his broad shoulders, this was no other than Itachi Uchiha, the one guy she hated the most. He was also so perfect and all the girls had to love him. Well not her, there was no way she was going to follow the crowd and fall for Itachi. _

_However when Itachi looked up at her, the girls heart jumped, his eyes were perfect, his hair although dark looked soft and inviting, all she wanted to do at the moment was run to him and make him notice her. With a sigh she ignored her feelings she had seen Itachi's fan girls and how they acted, she would not be one of them._

_She was lost in thought and did not notice Itachi appear behind her, he looked down at her and smirked, Uchiha men did not smile they spent years mastering to control the emotion on their faces, he folded his arms and little kicked her, not too much to hurt or to push her off the side of the Mountain._

"_Hey Uzumaki!" came a deep seductive voice from behind, as soon as Serena heard it she took a deep breath in and glared at Itachi._

"_What the hell do you want Uchiha? Can't you see I'm trying to think here?"_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "Weird I thought the Hokage's Mountain was off limits to everyone apart from the Hokage"_

_Damn she thought why him? Why did he have to catch me out?_

"_Don't you think I know that? The Hokage allowed me up here!" she shouted as she stood up "What about you Uchiha? I'm sure the Hokage didn't say you could come up here"_

_Itachi shrugged, "What ever Serena, do what you want" he began to walk way from her._

"_Hey" she shouted as she went over him "Hey hey hey!" she jumped right in front of him and placed her left hand on her hip and began to poke Itachi's chest with the free hand. "What gives you the right to use my first name Uchiha?"_

_Itachi closed his eyes and smirked "Why got a problem with it Serena?" he knew this was getting her mad, but he loved seeing her mad._

"_As a matter of fact yes I have. I did not give you permission to use my first name!"_

_Itachi opened his eyes "Well maybe if I did this" he grabbed her hand that had been poking his chest and pulled her into him. He watched as she blushed "And maybe this" he lowered his head towards hers, he could feel her heart beat which only got faster the near his face got to her. _

_When they finally did meet Serena's eyes were shaking with emotion wondering what would happen._

"_Would you say my first name if I kissed you?" he asked into her crystal blue eyes, he watched as she shook her head, "We will see"_

_Serena took a breath then felt his lips on hers, her eyes widened as he kissed her, and without her realising it she kissed him back, closing her eyes, her arms automatically going up around his neck so she could deepen the kiss. All thought dissolved from her head, her mind was now completely on him. _

_When the kiss broke apart Serena still had her eyes closed, she heard Itachi take a few breaths and then felt him kiss her again. Although this time he didn't kiss her lips, he had travelled down onto her neck, kissing licking and biting could be felt. The pleasure that Serena felt was being to burn in her throat which was starting to make her dizzy so dizzy that her knees had buckled and they were now on the floor._

_Serena knew what was going to happen, she knew what she wanted to happen but they were both too young to do anything like that. Her nails dug into his back as he bit her neck. _

"_Itachi!" cried Serena as she grabbed his face and kissed him hard_

_Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his victory, he had gotten her to say his first name, and for her to say it in such a way, it almost made him loss control. He broke apart the kiss and for the first time ever smiled down at Serena, who was panting._

"_Now Serena, are we going to drop the formalities? Or are you still upset that I want to call you by your first name?"_

_Serena said nothing; all she did was hold out her hand to him, so that he could help her up. He quickly took her head and pull her towards him, taking her in his embrace, knowing that if she pushed him away that she would forever hold a grudge and that he would never see her lovely warm smile or hear her contagious laugh again. However she didn't push him away, she had accepted his embrace and was hugging him back._

"_It doesn't matter what you call me anymore, just as long as you call" she said while in Itachi's arms "If you call I'll be there no matter what"_

_Itachi let a small laugh escape as he looked down at her "Your not going soft on me? Are you Serena? I'm not interested in soft girls"_

_Serena pushed him away and punched him in the arm, "If anything is soft around here it's your head Uchiha"_

_Itachi quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her again this time more roughly. When they broke apart Itachi stared at her smirked "Every time you call me Uchiha I will kiss you like that, no matter where I am or who is around"_

"_Serena! Itachi! I should have guessed it was you up here!" shouted the third Hokage who had just appeared_

_Serena stared at Itachi and laughed as he ran for his life, he really didn't have the Hokage's permission to come up here. Well neither did she but she knew had to work the Hokage._

_End Flashback/Dream_

The Sun rose and Serena with it. She always awoke early, she although connived herself it was for training but in truth she just didn't want to miss anything getting up early insured that.

After she had showered and dressed she stepped outside and took a breath, she had missed the air of Konoha in the other towns and cities the air was different, sometimes it was cleaner like the hidden waterfall village, other times it was dirty and always made Serena wish she could stop breathing, there had only been two villages like that one of them she couldn't remember the name of, but the other one was the sand village, that was where she had trained with the Kazekage.

She had travelled everywhere and trained with the most important people but her mind always came back here, her home. Where her mother had brought her to live when she was a mere babe, where her mother meet the forth Hokage and married, where her baby brother Naruto was born and also where her mother and father had died.

Serena sighed and looked up towards the school, it was time to get ready, and it was time for Yue to take control. She began to wonder if Sasuke would talk about her today, he had seen her training with Kakashi, but if he was anything like his brother then she knew that he wouldn't say anything. She turned round and stared at her door, there was a note on there. Taking it off, she read it.

_**Dear Angel**_

_**How long has it be since I last saw you, a year maybe three or seven? I have lost count. How I have missed you, your eyes, your voice, your smile. Why did you leave? I would have done anything you asked for; I would have come with you if you asked me to. But you never gave me a chance. By now you would hear about my clan, I do not expect you to understand me my Angel or forgive me. Just know that I still love you and always have.**_

_**Signed Itachi**_


End file.
